


Dancing to the sound of you

by Hiss_hiss_bish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Useless Lesbians, this is just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_hiss_bish/pseuds/Hiss_hiss_bish
Summary: It's just Pipabeth fluff cuz I'm listening to Girl in Red on repeat at 1 a.m., okay.And I also suck at summaries.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Dancing to the sound of you

**Author's Note:**

> It's gay yearning hours y'all

"Yo, Piper" Percy turned around in the driver's seat "I've gotta go now, promised mum I'd be back before midnight"

"Aww Perce" she cooed "Mama's boy, arentcha? I wish you spend _some_ time with your best friend though"

She snuck a glance at Jason sitting next to him, sipping his orange juice while scrolling through his mobile, and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially "Or, do you just wanna spend time with Grace alone"

She heard a choking sound as he spit out his drink.

"Look, Piper" Percy said with feigned ferocity "I love you and all, but I can't have you getting my car dirty"

"Hey!" Annabeth plucked her earphones out and flicked Percy on the forehead "Don't blame my girlfriend because your boyfriend spit out _his_ juice in _your_ car"

Piper pulled Annabeth in front of her and giving the widest puppy eyes she could, she complained in a babyish voice "Look, Annie, Percy's being a meanie!"

"Oh shut up, you useless lesbians" Jason said, though she could see a flush creeping up his neck, "it's not like that _you're_ going to be sitting on the opposite end of the couch when you go to Piper's empty house"

"Aha!" Piper said with a triumphant grin "So you _do_ admit that the two of you are going to be alone at Perce's house!" 

"Piper" Annabeth said, putting an arm around her shoulders "He's babysitting Estelle, and if she saw these two even start kissing, she would be scarred for life. And we don't want that, right boys?" 

Percy looked downright mortified. 

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Piper protested. 

"I would agree with you, babe, but then we'd both be wrong" 

Jason and Percy guffawed. Piper launched at Annabeth and pushed her down to the seat, laying sprawled on top of her. She growled the Lesbian growl. Annabeth just smirked at her and growled deeper in her throat. No fair. Piper moved her hand to Annabeth's throat and grinned. 

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH" Percy called from the front seat, with his arm over his eyes. 

"And you're blaming us about scarring someone for life" 

"Honestly, Nico, Frank, Leo and Hazel should be glad they couldn't make it today" 

"Don't!" Jason cut in "Don't _talk_ about Hazel or Frank seeing this, it's too horrifying" 

There was a collective shudder. 

"Keep it up and I'm leaving you here" 

"Hey!" Piper said grumpily, moving back into a sitting position, then a thought occured to her, "You know what, that'd be great" 

Percy turned around again and blinked confusedly at her. Jason did too. 

"Are you sure, I mean, we were just joking-" 

"Yeah!" Piper said cheerfully, "There's no one to give me a curfew at home anyway! Unlike some....I'm sure Annie's fine with that, right Annie" 

She turned to Annabeth, who had put her earphones back on, and was mouthing along to a song, looking in her direction but not seeming like she was actually paying attention. Piper turned back to Percy. 

"She means Yes!" 

"Oh-um-ok-" he stammered as Piper pulled at Annabeth's wrist and opened the door. Annabeth gave Percy a peck on the cheek before he turned back around, and then climbed out of the car behind Piper. 

They waved to Percy and Jason as the engine revved up. 

"Do not damage Estelle or I will murder you!" Annabeth called after them, with a dangerously sweet smile. 

__Percy peeked out of the window "Don't be found asleep in somebody's lawn somewhere-"_ _

Jason pulled him in and they chuckled at the sound of him getting scolded by Jason for not paying attention to the wheel. 

Then they were alone, they were in a pretty populated area, but the people seemed to love the indoors. They'd been through this neighborhood, like a million times. Okay, maybe it wasn't _neighbourhood_ , Piper's house was a little far off, but they could call on her driver any time they needed, so they didn't much care. It was one of Piper's favourite places. 

One side of the road was lined with two storey rowhouses while the opposite side overlooked a bay, a footpath running along the length of the edge. It looked like a painting in the purple light of the evening, the tiny stars peeking out causing bursts of light to be reflected on the water surface 

"So, what do you want to do?" Annabeth asked, pausing a song on her phone. 

"First off, Annie" Piper said, hopping closer to her girlfriend and plucking the earphones out of her ears, snatching away her mobile. 

"Hey!" Annabeth protested, and made to grab for it. Piper chuckled and pulled her hand away. She began running, more like jogging, though, because of course she wanted Annabeth to chase crash into her. And she did. 

She was laughing as Piper stretched her hand as far away as possible, her girlfriend had now grown to her height, and she might have found it annoying, if she didn't look so damn hot because of it. Even while she was doing something as simple as grabbing at Piper, she couldnt help but appreciate the soft kind of fierceness in her expression, grew eyes alight with humour as her face occasionally broke façade to allow a burst of giggles, her recently chopped off hair bouncing around her face. 

She lost concentration for a second and felt her grip loosen. Annabeth shrieked as the phone dangled dangerously over the railing, only held in place by the earphones that were in Piper's hand. 

Piper caught it quickly and decided to play it off as a threat "See, Annie, if you don't stop trying to get back your phone, I'll throw it off of here, you know I would" 

She wouldn't. Annabeth's face was scary when she was mad. Her nose would get all scrunched up, her grey eyes blazing like the calm before a storm, her fists all balled up, and her voice would get a little deeper. 

.....On second thought, maybe she wouldn't mind it that much. Nevertheless, she kept the device to herself, as Annabeth seemed to breathe after several minutes. 

She grinned, "See, that wasn't so hard" 

__"I hate you," Annabeth grumbled as she walked up to her and grabbed her hand._ _

__"I thought you loved me"_ _

__"I'm multitasking"_ _

__They walked in silence for a little while, admiring the scenery as the sun set over the horizon. Piper turned her eyes from the sunset to Annabeth, who was walking between Piper and the railing, running her forefinger and middle finger on it._ _

__Her blonde hair was awash in a purple light, making it look strawberry blonde, her eyes looked more blue than grey as she watched the water ripple, her face glowed from the light reflected by the waves, albeit making her look like a mermaid with aquamarine skin._ _

__She looked so damn pretty, Piper might just kiss her._ _

__Oh, wait. She could do that._ _

__She took the hand she was holding with Annabeth and placed it on her lower back, taking Annabeth's other hand and putting it on her shoulder. She put her hand on the small of Annabeth's back and cradled her neck with the other, pressing their lips together._ _

__Annabeth looked a little startled at first, but soon returned the kiss, giggling against Piper's mouth. The vibrations sent a happy sort of tingle down her back. She pressed Annabeth against the railing and continued kissing her. Then there was a sudden movement as Annabeth flipped them over so she was the one pressed against the railing._ _

__They continued fighting for dominance like that for a few more minutes, taking turns pressing each other against the railing, until Piper pulled away to breathe (which, in her opinion was an unnecessary obstruction) and got a mischievous idea. She lifted Annabeth up and put her on the railing. Annabeth made a squawk of disgruntlement but didn't pull away when Piper kissed her again._ _

__She pulled away (again, same obstruction) and gave Annabeth a flirtatious grin, one that she knew always broke Annabeth's resolve._ _

__"I win, Annabeth Chase" she says, all sultry._ _

__Annabeth doesn't say anything, she just pulls Piper back in and kisses her fiercely, a little too fiercely, if you ask her, not that she's complaining._ _

__As they're pulling away in favour of at least moving a _little_ further, Annabeth _bites_ her fuckin lip. As Piper stares, dumbfounded, at her girlfriend, she just winks at her, "Not if I have a say in it"_ _

___Jesus_ , is it even legal for someone to look so hot while winking?_ _

__They walk for silence for another while, holding hands, or more like, tying their fingers together, Piper trying to resist the urge to kiss her again because she's _humming_ the tune of 'I wanna be your girlfriend' and licking her lips and looking up at Piper all innocent._ _

__But she's not going to give in. No. No. They have an unspoken competition of who's going to be able to hold off kissing the other for longer. And she is _not_ losing._ _

__She tries to look all suave like she does when she's around _literally_ everyone, so that she can somehow become too irresistible to kiss, but it's hard when you have to concentrate so hard on not peeking at your girlfriend from the corner of your eye, who (quick update) has her hair up in a high pony now._ _

__This is going to be _hard_._ _

__So she does what she always does when in dire situations. She starts singing 'We fell in love in October'._ _

__"Smokin cigarettes on the roof..." She starts, low._ _

__Annabeth's humming stutters a little._ _

__"You look so pretty and I lo-ve this view....." She continues in a higher voice._ _

__The humming has changed tune. Success._ _

__"We feeellll in love in October" her voice got steadier as Annabeth gave a little laugh._ _

"That's why I love faaall" she sang, holding a virtual microphone in her free hand.

"Looking at the stars, admiring from afar" she pointed at the stars as if they were the audience she was addressing.

"You will be my girl my girl my girl" she started full on jamming now, shaking her head and all, even if the song wasn't meant to be subjected that amount of aggressive karaoke.

"You will be my girl my girl myyyyy girl" Piper twirled and moved ahead.

She pointed to Annabeth, holding the nonexistent microphone close to her mouth "Youu will be my world my world my world"

Annabeth just looked back at her with the most affectionate smile, which she didn't notice because she'd gotten so into singing the song.

"You will be my girl" she sings again, closing her eyes and waiting for the right beat to continue like it was actually playing in the background.

Annabeth was playing the song in her head, of course, and when it got close to singing the next lyric, she interlaced her fingers with Piper's and started singing with her.

"Smoking cigarettes on the roof" they sang like maniacs, expressions and all.

They continued singing like that, and started dancing at some point, it was more like a weird sort of jig, but what did Annabeth care, Piper was dancing with her eyes closed and holding that stupid virtual microphone to her mouth like it was a real concert and gods, did she look so beautiful in that moment, under the sky where the sun had just set, shining nevertheless as she put an arm around Annabeth waist and started ballroom dancing.

And, Annabeth admits it, she lost the competition that time. But she isn't even ashamed this time.

Some time later (because she has no idea how many hours she spent there, kissing Piper under the stars), they decide to call on her driver. 

When they climb out, they're giddy, both because of exhaustion and being so maddeningly in love, that they collapse in Piper's lawn before they make it into the house. 

_Well,_ Annabeth thinks as they stare into each other's eyes, lying in the grass, panting and smiling _at least we didn't end up on somebody else's lawn_

And they have no idea how long they're there.

But why do they care, they're just two utterly useless lesbians who are dysfunctionally gay with or without the other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> My single ass isn't gonna find a gf soon so just *Aggressively writes a fanfic for my wlw ship*


End file.
